Proof Of Hearts
by Racchi Dolgatari
Summary: I like you... I love you... Can you hear me..? Can you respond me..? Please...


A/n : Ada lagi?! Wah, Author ini hebat juga, bisa buat Fict sedangkan peer-peernya ditinggalkan! (Author: WOY! PEER GUAH UDAH SELESEI DUA MINGGU YANG LALU! *cuih*) Whoa, rajin betul, nih Author. Belajar udah, ganteng udah *cuiih*, kuat hati kuat iman kuat fisik, lumayanlah *Cih*. Tinggal satu: Waras udah? *digaplok guci* Tapi ya, namanya juga Author yang berbakat, Author juga pengen mengembangkan bakat jadi penulis. Selain pelajaran yang buat otak Author keram berjam-jam. Nah, daripada curhat soal sekolah terus-menerus, sekarang _enjoy_ aja baca fict ini! (Author Teachers: Mau mengalihkan perhatian readers dari hasil kemampuan kamu, un?) Dan sebagai tanda menikmati Fict ini... REVIEW!

Title : Proof of Hearts

Summary: I like you... I love you... Can you hear me..? Can you respond me..? Please...

Rating : Kalau kayak beginian kayaknya T deh

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, General

Warning: OC, Racchi's (OC) POV, Terus di sini ceritanya Racchi sama Dolce itu belum saling kenal, dan kenalanlah di sini... Hmmm... Ah,_ and many gejeness, spoilers, formalness..._

Rune Factory 4 XSEED Games

Racchi Dolgatari Presents

"Proof of Hearts"

Chapter I. The First Time I See You

...Aku terbangun sinar matahari pagi yang terang dan sangat sehat di wajahku, aku membangkitkan diri dari ranjangku, dan bersiap untuk melaksanakan hari yang indah ini.

Aku memang sudah lama sekali datang ke Selphia, tapi entah kenapa rasanya aku melewatkan kalau ada orang yang tinggal di sini, yang belum kuketahui. Aku sudah mencari, berkonsultasi, namun aku tidak mendapat jawaban yang kuinginkan. Kupikir, dari insituisiku, sebagian besar dari mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu. Entah apa, namun aku sangat penasaran sekali.

Daripada berdiam diri di sini, aku ingin bertemu temanku yang lain. Seperti sangat _usual,_ bahkan di semua Fict Author ini ada acara kayak beginian, aku bermaksud untuk pergi ke rumah si Joan of Arc-nya Selphia dan si kutu buku, rumah Forte dan Kiel. Seperti sangat _usual,_ hanya mengeluarkan beribu-ribu kata, barang kali. Curhat barang kali, atau ikut buang sampah, barang kali (Kerjaan Doug). Dan di sanalah satu-satunya tempat yang nyaman untuk mengobrol.

Di perjalanan, aku merasa hati ini sedang agak berbunga-bunga. Ada apa, ya? Jarang-jarang aku merasa begini.

"Bwua!"

"FUUU..." Kataku yang hanya merespon "pengaget" itu. Rupanya itu Doug, toh.

"Apa, sih Doug! Ngagetin orang jalan! Untung nggak jantungan..." Kataku sewot sambil berusaha tenang.

"Hahaha... Wajar, namanya juga Doug!" Kata Doug ceria. Memang, bukan Doug kalau nggak jahil.

"Mau ke rumah Kiel?" Tanyaku sambil melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Nggak, mau macul domba di kampung sebelah." Kata Doug cengengesan. Aku berasumsi dia menghabiskan 2 kaleng lem aibon sebelum dia pergi *dilindes*.

"Nggak lah! Udah jelas mau ke rumah Kiel, malah ditanya!" Lanjut Doug.

"Oke. Ayo cepetan."

"Apaan sih... Cuma ke rumah Kiel aja..."

"Terserah kamu aja dah. Di luar sini panas, pengen cepet-cepet berteduh di rumah Kiiru." Kataku dengan 2 bahasa, Indonesian dan Tarzan- di mana cuman ada "ah uh ah uh" doang dalam aksennya.

"Ya udah, ayo cepet. Yang terakhir, berarti dia jelek!" Seru Doug, dan dia langsung berlari kencang.

"Eh, tunggu dulu!" Kataku menyegat Doug, karena pertandingan ini nggak adil. Seperti dalam (*beep!*) di mana kami saling kejar dan aku terkena perangkap Doug, Doug menyusul dan sampai di rumah Kiel, aku sudah datang terlebih dahulu. Trik: jadi mesin... Jadi mesin..!

"Lah... Kok kamu udah datang duluan..?!" Kata Doug nggak percaya sambil ngos-ngosan di depanku yang sedang duduk sambil membuka catatan Kiel.

"Nggak tahu juga." Kalau menurut anak lugu, aku terkena penyakit otak. Kalau anak semacam Doug, dia bakal bilang kalau aku bohong. Jawabannya sudah jelas.

"Tapi gimana?!" Kata Doug semakin menjadi. Lah, kok malah marah, sih?

"Lupakanlah." Kataku yang masih asyik membaca.

"Ah, Irassaimashe!" Kata Kiel yang baru datang sambil membawa beberapa minuman kesukaan masing-masing temannya.

"Kayak restoran aja, Kiel." Komentar Dylas sambil ngibas-ngibas ekornya.

"Ya, kan aku melayani kalian, jadi kayak di restoran." Kata Kiel kalem.

"Idih. Oh, ya, pelayan! Aku mau nambah gula." Kataku, padahal di samping udah ada 17 biji gula batu.

"Eh... Nanti kamu kena diabetes! Oh iya, jangan panggil aku pelayan, panggil aku _monsieur_ Kiel."

"Najis." Jawab Doug nista.

"Bodo amat, mau kena diabetes apa nggak. Cepetan."

"Terserah." Kata Kiel sambil melengos pergi ke dapur.

"Racchi, kamu tahu soal Obsidian Mansion, kan?" Tanya Dylas tiba-tiba.

"Itu tempat yang paling melekat di hatiku." Jawabku. Idih, kode ini. Kode!

"Memang kenapa?" Lanjutku.

"Ada seseorang, mungkin, yang selama ini kau cari." Jawab Dylas.

"Orang? Bukannya dia hanya tertarik orang macam kamu, Uma?" Kata Doug, yang langsung disambar cangkir mahal punya Kiel. Mahal? Betul, masih kredit di Selphia Finance (Keren amat cangkir luh, Kiel! Bentar dulu! Sejak kapan ada yang namanya Selphia Finance?!)

"Iya, ah! Semacam gitulah, kayaknya itu aja jawaban yang kau perlukan selama ini." Kata Dylas formal. Eh, asal readers tahu, biasanya Dylas kalau ngomong, "hiiha hiiha haahi!" *diseruduk*.

"Begitu ya... Oke, makasih jawabannya. Eh, ngomong-ngomong Vishnal belum datang, ya?"

"Iya. Kayaknya masih di jalan." Kata Kiel datang sambil melempar 8 biji lagi gula batu.

"Makasih." Kataku setelah aku mengambil lemparan gula batu dari Kiel. Bentar dulu, emang Kiel bisa ngelempar?

"Ohayou! Maaf, aku telat!" Kata Vishnal yang baru datang.

"Baru aja diomongin.." Kata Doug.

"Irassaimashe!" Sambut Kiel.

"Irrasaimashe? Rumah kamu berubah jadi restoran, ya?" Tanya Vishnal, kayaknya mulai nggak nyambung.

"Kenapa telat?" Tanyaku sambil menambah gula batu ke minumanku.

"Aku ngajak Lest! Susah payah ngebanguninnya!" Jawab Vishnal.

"Terus? Lest mana?" Tanya Kiel.

"Di belakang sayah..."

"Ohayou.. Udah mulai ngobrol..?" Kata Lest begitu masuk rumah Kiel. Pertanyaannya nggak nyambung, apa dia ngirup lem inakol sebelum kesini?

"Belum. Kalian mau minum?" Tawar Kiel, atau mon...sieuuur... Kiel (sudah jelas kalau Author nggak rela manggil Kiel dengan sebutan itu).

"Wah, pelayan baru! Air putih segelas!" Kata Vishnal. Maklum, dia mau minum air putih aja.

"Pelayan? Ah. Kalau gitu, aku mau _Cold Tiramisu Coffe..._" Kata Lest. Dari awal kalimatnya aja, kita bisa berasumsi kalau dia ngirup lem inakol (Readers: Lem inakol itu apaan sih?!)

"Itu _Premium Recipe_ aku!" Kataku sontak teriak. Ya, selain _Puppetter_ dan _Guardians,_ aku juga termasuk "Orang yang jago masak".

"Iya deh. Oh, iya, jangan panggil aku pelayan, panggil aku _monsieur_ Kiel."

"Ini aku lagi ngobrol di panti idiot di Paris, ya?" Kata Lest, makin nggak nyambung. Kayaknya dia jadiin lem UHU sebagai _inhaler_ juga.

"Cuih." Kata Vishnal, singkat namun nyesekkin.

"OKE." Kata Kiel sambil langsung pergi.

"Oh, iya. Racchi! Bantuin bikin pesenan si Lest itu!" Lanjut Kiel.

"Siap, nyan!"

Dan kami, laksana anak SMU yang sedang praktik, saling membantu. Kiel Cuma menyiapkan peralatan, sedangkan aku yang masak. Kalau tangan Kiel masuk ke masakan aku, pasti aku bakal bilang, "Kamu tega meracuni makanan dan minuman teman-teman kita?" Eh, tapi yang ada aku malah ditabok. Tapi, ya, akhirnya dia menurut aja.

Kejadian kebodohan Kiel terjadi ketika hendak memanggang tiramisu di panggangan. Dia bilang, apinya kurang besar apa nggak. Aku bilang kurang gede. Eh, dia nyiram pake minyak tanah, terus kasih kuning telur. Ini bukan buat pencampuran minyak dengan air, Kiel. Dan dia bilang, "Di manapun kita berada, kita harus bisa melakukan eksperimen." Dan, aku memutuskan untuk eksperimen membakar manusia, detik itu.

Matang, tanpa ada yang gagal. Masak berdua dengan Kiel tidak seindah yang kubayangkan. Kukira dia pandai dalam memasak, tapi, eh. Dia malah nyerempet mikir karya tulis tentang Alkimia beberapa minggu lalu yang aku beri kepada Kiel. Anak itu susah banget fokus. Untung yang aku kirim bukan karya tulis tentang struktur dan anatomi alat reproduksi manusia. Kalau itu terjadi, wah! Kiamat sudah dekat.

"Ini Lest, minumannya." Kataku menyodorkan segelas _Cold Tiramisu Coffee_ itu kepada Lest.

"Arigatou."

"Bon apetit!" Seru Kiel. Tumben, dia keranjingan baca kamus bahasa Prancis. Untungnya, bukan bahasa Tarzan.

"Iye iye." Kata Lest, kali ini dengan kosakata Betawi yang kental.

"Ah, Racchi. Aku udah tahu siapa orang yang kamu maksud itu!" Seru Vishnal.

"Cih, baru aja tadi." Jawabku sambil meminum minumanku. Aku sudah was-was, berharap Doug tidak menaburkan bubuk obat tablet ke dalam minumanku.

"Oh, ya? Begitu... Ah! Aku lihat dia ada di Obsidian Mansion!" Seru Vishnal lagi.

"Hm? Seriusan?"

"Iyaaa!"

Kalau ini benar, aku pasti langsung pergi mengunjungi tempat itu. Tapi, aku perlu tahu _gender_ orang itu. Kalau perempuan, kan bisa _delay_ dengan 'cie' atau 'wehee' dari mulut mereka.

"Memang, seperti apa, sih anak itu?" Tanyaku.

"Anak perempuan." Jawab Lest.

Seperti yang sudah diduga, anak itu perempuan. Kalau aku langsung pergi, bisa dibilang... Er... "anak kurang liat perempuan"... Atau apalah! Tapi, aku berusaha mencari alasan pinter. Seperti mau panen tanaman di Obsidian Mansion. Tapi, bentar dulu.

"Cepat kau ketemu dia." Kata Lest dengan logat Batak. Sekarang, dia sudah mahir berbahasa masing-masing suku di Indonesia. Hebat.

"Hah? Kenapa harus cepat-cepat?"

"Kayaknya kau harus cepet aja ketemu dia! Ayo! Sayounara!" Kata Kiel sambil mendorongku keluar. Agak sakit juga, karena kayak diusir. Huuuhu.

"B-bentar dulu! Choto!"

Blam.

Dan inilah, akhirnya mereka tidak memberiku pilihan lain, selain menyuruhku bertemu dengannya. Dengan orang yang belum kuketahui...

(Kiel's Side)

"Bagus! Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya, ya?" Kata Lest.

"Hmm... Lebih bagus kalau mereka 'itu!'" Seru Vishnal.

"'Itu?'" Tanya Doug heran.

"Iyaaaaa!" Seru Lest.

"Hmmm... Kayaknya.. Ah!" Kata Doug baru sadar.

"Sudah jelas, kan?" Kata Lest sambil menyambar pundak Doug.

"Sudah..."

"Bagus!" Seru Vishnal.

"Memang, orang itu _adorable,_ ya?" Tanya Doug nggak nyambung.

"Entahlah." Jawab Lest.

"Selera Racchi aja gimana..." Kata Kiel.

"Loh, kamu kok kayak Racchi aja! Bukannya kamu udah kenal?!" Seru Vishnal.

"Siapa sih?"

"ITU! Yang ada hantunya!" Kata Vishnal makin sewot.

"OH! Iya!" Kata Doug baru sadar.

"Bukannya mereka udah saling kenal?" Lanjut Doug.

"Di Fict ini aja ceritanya gitu!" Kata Lest.

"Oh, iya. Ini abisin minuman Racchi! Aku nggak mau! Manis banget!" Seru Kiel sambil menyodorkan setiap orang dengan cangkir berisi teh gandum dengan kadar gula yang di atas batas normal itu.

"Aku nggak mau!" Seru Doug.

"Aku juga nggak mau!" Seru Vishnal dan Dylas bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu, Lest aja!" Kata Kiel, sambil meminumkan paksa kepada Lest. Mungkin, sehabis minumannya, status STR (kalau nggak salah, singkatan dari _Strength_) Lest bisa menurun drastis.

"PUH!" Kata Lest sembari menolak dan menutup mulutnya rapat. Kayak penyembelihan sapi, Lest dipegang tangan, kaki, dan lain-lain supaya diam. Bedanya, nggak ada golok dan lubang buat nyembelih. Ya iyalah! Kita rela _Main Characters_ Rune Factory 4 mati disembelih temannya sendiri?!

(Back to Racchi's Side)

Setelah siap, aku berangkat menuju _Dungeon_ yang sangat tidak asing bagiku. Obsidian Mansion. Perlu dua puluh menit untukku sampai ke sana... Karena beberapa _Bachelorrettes_ yang lain mendatangiku.

"Racchi! Aku tahu siapa orang yang kau maksud!" Seru Frey tiba-tiba.

"Duh! Aku juga udah tahu barusan!" Jawabku nista.

"Wah? Duh... Maaf baru kasih tahunya sekarang.." Kata Frey lemas.

"Nggak apa-apa. Tapi... Kenapa kalian baru kasih tahu di hari ini?!" Kataku makin brutal.

"Hmm... Sekarang tanggal berapa?" Kata Frey yang kupikir dia amnesia hari dan tanggal.

"18 _Winter..._" Seketika aku mengucapkannya, matanya langsung menunjukkan... "Kaget..." Tapi bentar dulu. Racchi bilang ini hari yang panas! Kok _winter_ sih? (Ya bilang aja Racchi itu hangat hatinya..)

"Duh! Kenapa aku bisa lupa!" Seru Frey.

"Loh, memang kenapa?"

"Itu hari ulang tahunnya..!"

"Huh? Terus karena itu aku baru diberi tahu sekarang?"

"Uh..! Pokoknya gitu deh! Cepet aja ketemu dia! Di Obsidian Mansion! CEPET!"

"Tapi jawab aku dulu!" Kataku, dan langsung didorong ke depan Obsidian Mansion. Frey langsung lari...

"Uh..."

Akhirnya, aku memilih masuk, dan mengetahui siapa sebenarnya dia itu. Saat masuk, aku tak merasakan ancaman bahaya datang, tempat itu tidak ada monsternya. Kenapa, ya?

Setelah berjalan-jalan, akhirnya aku sampai di lorong yang di depannya ada cahaya, memikatku untuk masuk ke sana... Dan bertemu orang itu... Orang yang mereka sebut..

"...Siapa?" Tanya gadis itu begitu aku selangkah di perbatasan.

"Ah. Anu... Aku Racchi. Kau siapa..?"

"...Racchi?"

"Iya. Kau siapa?"

"...Aku Dolce." Kata gadis bernama Dolce itu. Dia akhirnya menoleh kepadaku. Terjadi kesalah pahaman bego antara aku dan Dolce.

"Ah." Kata kami bersamaan.

Jadi ini yang dimaksud semua orang. Dolce, gadis berambut merah muda, dengan topi sihir di atasnya. Rambutnya _wavy,_ dan memakai anting besar berbentuk huruf "X". Telinganya.. Dwarf?

"...Apa kau seorang Dwarf?" Tanyaku. Mulailah kesalah pahaman aku sama Dolce.

"...Entahlah. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku juga nggak tahu." Jawabku kalem sambil menduduki salah satu meja _buffet_ di sekitar.

"Racchi... Nama yang bagus. Kau tinggal di sini?"

"Dolce... Nama yang manis- eh. Iya... Aku tinggal di sini."

"Ah." Spontan kami bersama kaget setelah mendapat pujian. Kurasa, Dolce beruntung dapat pujian dari anak keren nan _intelligence _(Kegeeran.. -_-). Kami berdua memalingkan muka. Aku melihat pedang yang terbang yang hendak menikam Dolce. Seketika aja.

"...! Dolce! Awas!" Kataku sambil turun dari meja _buffet_ dan mendorong Dolce. Seketika kami jatuh, pedang itu melewat, namun, aku jatuh pingsan.

"Ah.." Kata Dolce yang kebingungan.

Kurasa, cukup untuk aku perkenalan dengan Dolce. Aku sudah bisa menyelamatkan nyawanya.

-To Be Continued-

Pico : Ahoy, minna! Ketemu lagi! Yah, akhirnya kita memulai Fict ini dengan basa-basi dahulu. Dan, untuk chapter berikutnya, nggak tau kapan! Pokoknya tunggu aja! Yo! Sayounara!

Doug : Bentar dulu! Aku mau ngomong sebentar! Baca juga Fict Author sarap ini yang lainnya! Review juga! Oke! Sayounara!

Kiel : Aku ikut- *diseret keluar*


End file.
